


Summer Job Universe (Billdip Smut Week)

by orphan_account



Series: BillDip Week [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Billdip Week, Dipper is full of surprises, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Billdip Smut Week. I planned ahead yet wrote nothing until last minute. I plan on posting the days before 12am. Did my best man what else do you want from me? Hints here and there from my Summer Job Au for Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Rough Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this 10 minutes before 12am. Lack of sleep. Do tell if I made a mistake. Thanks and enjoy!

Bill Cipher was currently over his boyfriend's apartment. They were watching a documentary series about the pyramids on NetFlixx. Dipper picked it out because he knew his boyfriend always had an interest for it. As they watched more episodes of the documentary the more engrossed the small boy became. Unfortunately Bill wasn't as interested as he normally was. He was desperately trying to get Dipper’s eyes off the screen. 

Bill tried by rubbing his lover's lap, resting his head against his shoulder, and even nipping at his ear. As much as Dipper’s face was turning pink by this the boy did not give his boyfriend a glance. Bill growled at his lack of attention. This only gave Bill one last resort. He scooped up his boyfriend from his seat on the couch and placed him on his lap facing him. 

“Hello boyfriend,” Dipper giggled and leaned in planting a sweet kiss on Bill's lips. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” Bill furrowed his eyebrows together, “This is a date after all.”

“Well I was kind of into the show,” the brunette chuckled sheepishly. 

“And you call me a nerd for loving it,” the blonde laughed and snuggled up into his boyfriend's chest. 

Dipper blushed at this action and placed his hand on the man's head, stroking his hair then messing it up by trailing his fingers into it. His locks were slightly tangled from messing with it so the brunette ended up tugging on it. Bill groaned at this action, wincing and pulling away.

“Dipper Pines are you trying to get kinky with me?” The blonde wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“What? No! Bill you know we haven't gone that far,” Dipper blushed and let out a huff, pulling away while crossing his arms. 

Bill only rolled his eyes knowing Dipper only pointed it out because he got flustered every time Bill advanced on him. Dipper was all up for it but just never admitted to it. They were plenty well committed into the relationship to have sex but whenever the blonde made a move he'd cut it off saying he had to go somewhere or was too busy. This frustrated the shorter boy but it left him intrigued.

“Oh Pinetree you're such a prude,” Bill teased and smashed his lip against Dipper’s. The taller man ran his hands up and down the shorter boy's legs. They were smooth and freshly shaved for their date. Dipper must've been prepared. 

Bill let out a chuckle into the kiss as he felt the pair of lips he was pressed against part ways. He slid his tongue inside his lover's mouth. Rubbing up against his tongue as the other grinded back. They were playfully fighting against each other. The boys hands moving up and down Bill's chest as he leaned forward to fight back harder. 

Bill pulled back to let his boyfriend's tongue stick out. Immediately he grabbed onto it with his lips and slid it into his mouth as he sucked on it harsh. Dipper yelled and let out a moan, the sensation was weird yet pleasing to him. It hurt yet felt so, so good. His lover continued to suck and grind his inhumanly sharp teeth onto his tongue. The pain was slightly unbearable and would definitely cause the boy's tongue to swell later but the moans coming out of his mouth said it was all worth it.

The blonde let go after satisfyingly hear his Pine Trees moans, this was all going according to plan. He wanted to slowly build him up for the extreme pain he was about to receive. Dipper was only staring at him with curiosity when Bill stopped. The man laughed at this and continued to tend to his boyfriend's unsaid needs. 

Bill's sloppy and rough kisses trailed to Dipper’s jaw line, kissing it repeatedly then moving down to his neck. He was in search for the soft patch of skin that would set his boyfriend off. His lips started to move slightly towards the back right side of his neck before Dipper let out a groan. Bill had found his soft spot.

“B-Bill- Ngha!” The shorter male croaked out as a male Blonde was biting down on his neck. Dipper’s toes curled when Bill started to grind his teeth on the sensitive flesh. He sucked and bit down on it, he even started to tug on it immediately causing a loud moan to escape his boyfriends quivering lips. Dipper reached up and tugged on Bill’s golden locks while the other hand crunched his boyfriend's shirt.

“Yes Dipper?” His boyfriend cooed making his warm breath hit the tender skin making the boy to shiver. His flesh was turning red, burning up from being picked up. Bill was satisfied with the color as he knew it would leave a rather obvious mark later on.

“What about the show? Isn't this supposed to be a relaxing date-” The boy gurgled on his words as Bill started to palm him through his pants. 

“Whoever watches NetFlixx and actually chills?” 

Dipper didn't get the chance to respond as he was being grinded against. The brunette only moaned with pleasure as he felt his pants tightening. Tonight the blonde man was planning on taking his boyfriend's innocence away. He knew exactly how to make his boyfriend sexually frustrated. Only this time he'd be giving Dipper the satisfaction he's been secretly desiring for. 

“Bill, what are you doing?” Dipper breathed out as he felt his lovers hands slip under his shirt.

“I'm doing exactly what I should've done a long time ago,” he said in a seductive tone.

“Then let's move to the b-bedroom,” the boy stuttered and pushed away from the man.

Bill got up once more he scooped up his boyfriend, this time bride style, and walked over to his room while planting lustful kisses on his lips. Dipper gladly returned them, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushed the door open with his feet. 

Once inside the room the brunette was thrown on the bed. The blonde quickly unbuttoned his shortsleeve shirt then threw it across the room. He was greeted by an already shirtless Dipper who was looking at him with excitement. 

“Someone's excited for their first time,” Bill teased and got on the bed, crawling up on top of his boyfriend like prey ready to kill. 

“Don't hold back,” Dipper’s soft brown eyes looked at him eagerly when he whispered back. 

“Wasn't planning on it Pinetree,” the blonde smirked, “Safe word?”

“Dorito,” he tempted to sound seductive but the word wavered his tone off completely.

“How sexy,” the man rolled his eyes moving forward to kiss his Pinetree again. 

The brunette locked his fingers into the blonde curls of his boyfriend. Their lips synced together perfectly not missing a beat. The kiss was full of passion and lust for one another soon turning into a steamy kiss when the brunette dared to grind his hips on his boyfriend's crotch. Both earned a tent in their pants from the friction. Dipper not being used to it let out a frustrated growl. 

“Babe help me,” he groaned, digging his nails into the scalp of his boyfriend. 

Bill hissed and gave a smirk as he ran his fingers across his lover's side, letting his sharp white painted nails scrape the pale skin. 

“Tsk Tsk, so impatient Pinetree,” Bill pulled away and reached behind him to pull out a bottle of lube from his back pocket.

Dipper’s fingers hooked around the loops to Bills shorts then started to tug down on them. His other hand swiftly moved and popped open the button to his boyfriend's pants, quickly unzipping them and tugging once more to drag it down with his boxers.

Bill watched the impatient Dipper in amusement. Letting him take off his pants, he quickly grabbed onto his wrists and pushed them upward above his head.

“Dipper Pines don't think you can just take over like this,” Bill warned.

“I think you're just nervous to do this Mr. Cipher,” Pinetree taunted him.

Bill had enough, he got up and yanked his lover's sweat pants off. Dipper yelped in surprise while blushing. The blonde growled and scraped his nails down the pair chest of the brunettes, small marks started to appear and the sharp breathing from his boyfriend only made it more satisfying. He soon stripped the boy and himself from their boxers. He then reached for his pants and swiftly pulled out a cock ring, waving it around before slipping it onto Dipper’s erection. Next he took out a pair of cuffs and handcuffed him from the front.

“Bill,” Dipper started but was cut off from Bill biting his nipple.

“No talking Pines,” Bill said, breath hitting against the now hardened nipple. He smirked from the clear embarrassment plastered on his Pinetree face. He was enjoying the treatment but didn't want to show it.

Bill pulled away once more and opened up the bottle of lube, pouring some into the palm of his hand and tossing the bottle to the side. The man ran the cold slick substance through his hand, making it heated enough to touch his boyfriend with. 

“Get on all fours,” the man licked his lip and watched his boyfriend do as he commanded. Bill leaned in and whispered into his ear, “I'll need to stretch you out a bit, prepare yourself Pinetree.”

Dipper only nodded before yelping at Bill's fingers sliding inside of him. The lube made his fingers slide in a bit easier considering Dipper wasn't stretched out. The man skillfully scissored the boy, stretching and moving his fingers around. Dipper’s whines and groans turned into moans when the adjusted to the odd feeling after a while.

“Since you said don't hold back I'll be going in dry babe,” The blonde removed his fingers and positioned himself near his boyfriends rear.

“Go for it,” That was all Bill needed to hear when he rammed himself into Dipper.

The brunette gasped, covering his mouth as his eyes watered from the forced stretching. Bill grunted in response to the tightness around his length. The man pulled out then shoved himself back in but this time pushing in forward more.

“Oh Bill!~ Please tell me you're fully in,” the boy hoped, grunting as he never felt such pain before.

“Not yet Pinetree, I still have about 4 more inches to go,” the taller man chimed while shoving himself in deeper.

“Ah! Bill! Warn me dammit,” the shorter boy glared, gripping at the sheets. The handcuffs were making it hard for him to move his arms around and they weren't doing any good to the blood flow through his wrists.

“I can be rough however I want, even if that means not telling you. Remember the safe word,” Bill grabbed onto his boyfriend's hips, gripping on them in a bruising manner. He continued to thrust in and out of Dipper. 

Dipper was whimpering in pain, tears sliding down his cheeks, wiping them off with the sheets. His knuckles turned white from clenching his fists so hard. His toes were also curled for that matter, he heard Bill growl telling him to stop being so tense. Dipper obeyed and tried to relax. When following Bill's order he soon started to feel something.

“Bill be more rougher,” Dipper moaned out, face flushed pure red as his back arched.

“You got it Pines,” The blonde chuckled and dug his nails into his flesh drawing out blood with one hand while the other tugged on Dipper’s hair, the brunette let out a wail of a moan. 

The hand drawing out blood soon moved to scratch the smaller boys back. The man dragged his white painted finger nails across his boyfriend's back. As doing so the thrusting only became more frequent and quick. Bill was in search of pushing his boyfriend off the edge. His concentration brought him beads sweat down his forehead and Dipper’s body to go warm. The scratching continued until Bill got an idea.

He hoisted the boy up when he sat down on the bed, licking his lips he seductively said, “Ride me Pinetree,” grazing his nails on his legs.

Dipper nodded and with Bill's help he started go ride out on his boyfriend's length. It started of slow to get a feel if he was doing it right. Both males were a moaning mess when they figured it was much better this way. Soon Dipper picked up the pace, hissing each time he felt blood being drawn out from the scratching. Everything was going fine until Dipper’s eyes rolled back.

He let out a sharp gasp, breathing out for air before biting down on his tongue and letting out a delighted moan. 

“Bill, it feels really good now! Like really good,” he panted.

The blonde smiled, “Good because I'm getting close and you should be too.”

Bill lifted Dipper’s legs up and picked him up twisting him quickly over to face him. Both grunted at the sudden friction but flushed when they saw how much of a hot mess they were. Dipper was covered in tears, sweat, and blood while Bill was covered in sweat along with some of Dipper’s blood. Dipper’s hair was tangled and matted down on his forehead revealing peaks of the signature mark on his forehead. Meanwhile Bill's hair was tangled and dripping with sweat. 

Bill planted a kiss on Dipper’s lips as he pushed forehead into him again, making sure to hit in the same spot that made Dipper feel really good. The brunette moan in the kiss, showing that he was really into it, the vibrations continued to flow as they French kissed each other with much lust. 

Dipper took matters into his own hands as he brought Bill's hand up to his chest and made him dig his nails up and down to draw up blood from the front while the other tugged on his hair harder this time. The blonde got the idea and continued his work of making Dipper a hot mess. After a while Bill pulled his hands away removing the cock ring from Dipper’s length almost forgetting about it as he wrapped his hand around him. Pumping the boy's erection he made sure to tease the tip, using Dipper’s precum as a lube from him. Dipper’s eyes widened as he looked down at Bill's handiwork, it made him feel off the edge he was ready to cum.

“Don't forget to moan my name Pinetree, I want your neighbors knowing who's fucking you over,” Bill had a shit eating grin on his face. 

Dipper only rolled his eyes with a smirk, knowing he would've done it either way but nodded to make his boyfriend continue. Bill went as fast as he could ramming himself in and out of his boyfriend's rear while also pumping him up and down. Both motions soon slowed down as they both came.

“Bill,” the boy screamed out gasping when he released himself all over his boyfriend's chest and hand along with his chest as well.

“Oh fuck Dipper,” Bill moaned out, cumming into his lover.

Bill pulled out and laid his boyfriend next to him. They were both sprawled out on the mattress in his room. 

“That,” he panted, “was,” pant, “fucking awesome,” Dipper giggled and turned to Bill.

Bill rolled his eyes and brought Dipper into a hug smirking when he winced, “What's the matter Pinetree? Too rough?”

“Shut up”

“I love you too.”


	2. Day Two: Edgeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants to see what else makes his Pinetree pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dipper.. heh.

Dipper walked out of Heated Theme when the clock struck 12 signaling for his lunch break. He thought about going to the food court nearby but instead headed across the shop into Stephanie's. The boy planned on seeing if his boyfriend would take his lunch with him today. 

“Hey Bill want to go on your lunch break a little early today so we can go together?” the brunette placed his hands on the counter of the cashier and boosted himself up to sit down.

“Hmm no, not today Pinetree I'm kind of busy right now,” the blonde was flickering a lighter his hand, staring intensely at the flame when it appeared.

Bill moved the lighter back and forth. He looked over to Dippers pale skin and slowly a devious smirk appeared on his lips. The handsome demon got the idea to push the flame against his arm. This caused the brunette to yelp out a moan, pushing Bill's hand away that held the lighter. He gave a glare to the man standing next to him.

“All you had to do was say no, no need to go and burn me,” Dipper furrowed his bushy eyebrows, sounding disappointed as his mood dropped.

“Cheer up kid, don't be such a Debby downer, just go eat your lunch and I promise to take you out to dinner tonight,” Bill looked up with a promising smile.

“Fine,” the brunette pushed off the counter and walked away quickly not giving any sign of a goodbye.

Dipper glared at the floor as he left, rubbing his arm while letting a growl of frustration out not caring if others looked at him strange. Stupid Bill, who does he think he is just rejecting him like that. He would practically be begging Dipper to hang out with him every chance he got. Why did he burn him too? How did he expect Dipper to react, it practically hurt! Sort of..

The male brushed his thoughts aside when his phone dinged. He looked down to see a text from Bill.

Hey Pinetree sorry about burning you but tell me the truth did it feel good? ;)

Bill you're such a jerk. How do you think it felt? It hurt like hell!

Then why did you moan?

Go back to to work. Bye.

Dipper’s phone dinged again but he was too embarrassed to see the message his boyfriend wrote. He just wanted to throw himself in a ditch and never come back out. Unfortunately the day sped by quicker then Dipper had anticipated and soon he was walking back to his apartment. 

When the brunette got to his door in the hallway he was met with his jerk of a boyfriend. Dipper only ignored him as the blonde mumbled a hey, opening his door he left it open for Bill to walk in himself. Sure Dipper was mad at him and refused to talk to the man but he wasn't going to be that mean by not letting him in.

“Dipper I'm sorry, I thought you would've enjoyed it,” Bill looked down genuinely apologizing. He was scared if Dipper was going to do more then just ignore him.

“Bill,” Dipper let out a sigh, looking down furrowing his bushy brows once again, “Just warn me next time.”

“Wait so you forgive me?” Bill looked up in awe and examined his boyfriend's face to see if he was just pulling his leg.

“Yes I forgive you now come here and give me a kiss,” the boy smiled and opened his arms beckoning his boyfriend over.

Bill quickly ran up and hugged his lover, smashing their lips together while pulling him closer to press their bodies against each other as much as he could.

Dipper let a muffled moan, “Bill too close.”

The blonde pulled his face away from the brunette, raising a brow then chuckled from a growing contact poking at his leg.

“Pinetree, Is that a pine tree in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

“Ugh. Bill shut up!” Dipper fumed, clearly a blush spread across his face making him seem pouty almost.

“Cute. Let order take out,” Bill pinched his pinetrees cheek then hummed as he pulled away digging around the kitchen drawers to find the Chinese take out menu.

Dipper quickly moved passed Bill and took the menu from the fridge hearing a strangled growl behind him, smirking he flipped open the menu and pointed to what he wanted, “You're ordering, I want a number 35.”

“What do you want to drink with it? The dinner comes with a free drink.” Bill said taking the menu and looking over to what he wanted.

Dipper hummed in thought before saying, “Pitt cola.”

“Of course.” Bill picked up the phone, starting to dial the number.

“Then why did you ask?” the boy snapped back in sharp annoyance.

“Hello. This is Chop Suey King, what can we make for you?” an older voice came from the phone.

“Yes I'd like a number 35 with Pitt Cola.”

“Mmkay, what else?” 

“A number 53 also with Pitt Cola.”

“Anything else?”

Bill pulled away covering the speaker to the phone, “Want anything else babe?”

Dipper blushed and nodded mumbling something about egg rolls if they had any left. The Chinese restaurant was famous for their egg rolls so it wouldn't be a surprise if they ran out especially at this time during the day.

“Do you have any egg rolls?” Bill uncovered the phone and smiled when he heard a hum confirming they were writing it down.

“Yes, is this for delivery or pick up, Mr.?

“Cipher and delivery to Apartment 13 on Pines road.”

“Your order should be their in 30 minutes. Enjoy your meal.” With that said the other person hung up the phone.

“Well Pinetree we have 30 minutes to kill so,” he looked up to see Dipper shirtless and wearing his plaid pj bottoms that hung onto his hips perfectly.

“So let's use that for a little fun,” Dipper wiggled his bushy brows suggestively while giggling.

Bill smirked and shook his head then got up pulling a lighter from his back pocket, coming close to Dipper while swiftly grabbing one hand and pinning him to the wall.

“Or we can fix those bushy brows of yours”

“Huh?” Dipper looked up at his boyfriend confused, what was wrong with his eyebrows, they were fine.

“Your brows babe, they're a hot mess and I think this’ll do the trick,” Bill flicked on the lighter from earlier and brought it close to his lovers face.

“Bill stop it. You're scaring me, I think my eyebrows are fine the way they are” the boy's voice wavered but stood ground as he felt part of his brows being singed.

“Pines they're like a jungle on your face, I can almost see a unibrow starting to form.” the man locked eyes with his lover, looking bored with how the boy was resisting to let him fix his brows.

“What's wrong with unibrows? Frida Khalo had a unibrow and she was beautiful!” the boy spat back, highly offended.

Bill looked at his boyfriend surprised with his comeback, usually when Bill poked fun at people's looks Dipper would chuckle or say to stop being so loud or mean but never was he this defensive. Maybe Dipper did want a unibrow.

“Nothing is wrong with them? It's just,” he tried to form words but he was so lost.

“Just what,” Dipper barked back.

“I wanted to be kinky and do some fireplay while helping you fix your brows like they used to be,” Bill frowned feeling bad when he let the last words escape his lips.

“You wanted to do fireplay?” The brunette blushed with a surprised expression.

“Well we already had sex yesterday, you seemed to love being scratched so I thought what else kind of pain would you like. Do you get what I'm saying?”

“You can do my eyebrows with the lighter, just don't burn off my eyelashes,” his lover sighed through his nose, face burning up so much that Bill could feel it radiating with him up so close to him.

“You sure-”

“Bill just fucking do my eyebrows before the food gets here please,” Dipper whined using the little space in between them to grind against his boyfriend.

Bill let out an accidental moan with his eyes widening but narrowing at the sheepish expression Dipper was making.

“Hold still.”

Bill put his leg in between the others, gripping the wrist he was holding onto as he once more flicked on the lighter. Slowly moving he close to his Pinetrees face he motioned it into a curve starting from the bottom up. The hair was burning up quick, ashes falling onto the rosy blushed cheeks of the boy. The blonde let out a cool minty fresh blow to send the ashes flying away. The brunette jerked slightly then hissed as he felt the flame come into contact with his skin.

“Didn't I tell you not to move?” Bill glared at the boy and pushed closer, getting an idea from this he began to grind his leg up against Dipper's crotch.

 

A gurgling moan escaped his lips, the boy swallowed down his moan and the saliva build up he was getting. He tried to successfully lose his erection but the burns and grinding wasn't making it easy. 

“Babe you're not making this easy on me,” He whimpered, “Please at least let me sit down on the couch.”

“Okay okay Pinetree, don't get your babba panties into a twist.”

The blonde pushed away, cackling when he saw the brunette glare at him. He headed towards the couch with the boy close on his tail. He let him sit down on the couch before climbing onto his lap and gripping onto his neck.

“B-Bill?” the boy's voice cracked like what he sounded when went through puberty.

“Dipper,” Bill mimicked but over exaggerated earning another glare bonus with a blush, “Don't worry I'm just holding you still.”

Bill gave his neck a squeeze making the boy under him whimper. The man frowned then got another idea to place the boy's hand on his leg.

“Squeeze if you had enough,” The man leaned in continuing to burn his brows into shape.

He earned a few jolts here and there which made him squeeze onto the boy's neck tighter to make him still. He could hear his pinetrees gasps and heavy breathing. The bulge in his pants was telling him he was really enjoying this. Bill finished off shaping his eyebrows perfectly and even got rid of the unibrow that was forming. The blonde didn't want to stop though. He enjoyed being on his lap this close. A smirk was placed on his lips once more when he noticed Dipper's was forming a rather dark shade of beard. This was perfect.

“Want me to help you with that beard of yours too?” Bill let go of his throat just so he could answer.

“Yeah,” was all that came out before he started to properly make himself breath again.

Bill nodded and pushed him down so his back was on the couch and he was hovered over his lover. The blonde began to singed off the scruff, burning patches of skin here and there making him jolt. The jolts were relaxed as he felt Dipper’s back arch letting moans escape his lips. 

Bill stared hungrily at the lips that let such beautiful noises. The man hummed leaning in forward to kiss the boy. Dipper kissed back a bit sloppy but still full of passion. The brunettes lips parted ways when his lover's tongue slid in between them. They were battling for dominance when he snaked his hand to grip onto his neck again. Dipper moaned louder into the kiss feeling Bill grind his leg on his screaming erection. 

He started to flick the lighter on and off burning himself in the process. Dipper only giggled at this knowing that later on they'd get strange looks for having random burn patches. The heat was intense yet pleased him like little kisses. Each time the lighter was pulled away he pleaded for more by grinding his hips onto Bill's. The flicks of fire only lasted longer and dragged out.

Dipper started to squirm making Bill remove his hand, pulling away from the tongued kiss leaving a string of saliva connected to them. Dipper giggled at this and sat up breaking the string in half.

“Why don't we move the burning to the bedroom, I think you left those cuffs from yesterday in there.

“I'm liking the way you're thinking now Pinetree,” Bill smirked planting another kiss on his lips. Their fun was soon ruined when there was a knock at the door.

“Really?” Dipper glared at the door.

“Go get yourself ready, I'll put the food in the microwave and we can finish up,” The blonde grabbed his wallet.

Dipper hummed in delight at the idea then dashed off to the bedroom each step he took made thudding sound. By the time he found the cuffs and removed his pants and boxers Bill was standing at the door whistling at the sight. The boy blushed and looked away.

“Let me help you get off before it comes too painful,” The man eyed his lower half as he licked his lips.

The boy nodded and got on the bed with his hands cuffed in front of him. Crawling on all fours his gun landed on his pillow. Closing his eyes he gasped, yelping in pain when the flames from the lighter came into contact with the gashes from the previous day. The longer Bill kept them in contact with the heat the more Dipper was easily tearing up from the pain.

The blonde loved the painful expression on his lover's face. He felt so in control and sadistic for this. It made him really happy. When Dipper let out more whimpers and pleads to stop he came crashing down to reality and pulled his arms up with the flame still running. It dragged from the bottom of his spine all the way to the top singeing the back tips of his hair.

“Oh fuck Bill! Do it again,” Dipper demanded, biting his lip harsh enough to draw out blood. His toes curled and the grip on the sheets was released.

He shuddered in delight when Bill ran streaks of the flames on his back. It would make his wounds worse and probably open up but right now it felt so good. Bill leaned in, grazing his sides with heat as he bit down onto his neck. The boy moaned out his boyfriend's name loud enough for the neighbors to hear. From all of Dipper’s moving around and the lighters flames the gashes started to open up and bleed. Bill's chest was pressed up against his back, the blood made it slippery enough for Bill to enjoy relish in. He ran his hand down his pinetrees body, smothering his own erection in blood and sweat. Without warning he shoved himself into Pinetree's rear. Dipper yelped in surprise but relaxed when Bill started to move in and out of him at a decent pace for him to handle. His free hand moved and gripped onto Dipper's length. He started to slowly pump up and down, gripping hard enough to know the skin was moving along with. He felt the veins pulsating, rubbing his thumb along the slit that was oozing out with pre-cum. The boy moaned louder underneath him letting out curses like, “Oh Fuck”, “Dammit”, and Bill's personal favorite, “Cipher fuck me harder.”

Bill kept ramming into him faster and harder, moving in on him from different angles before remembering where Dipper was really pleased at. Once he found it he pounded into his ass while gripping at his length, moving them at a sync rhythm. Dipper was off the edge, his eyes rolled back and his drool was coming out onto the pillow of his gaping mouth. He was squirming around even more when Bill remembered the lighter in all of their mess. Both boys were close as they bucked their hips forward and released letting out moans that this time caused the neighbors to complain through the walls. The males chuckled and dropped onto the bed.

“So you have a kink for fire huh?”

“I guess I do,” Dipper rolled onto his stomach and groaned when he felt it growl.

“Foods in the microwave so it should be still warm,” Bill got up then scooped the beaten up naked lover and headed for the kitchen.

“Are you going to feed me too?” Dipper cooed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and buried his face into the blood that covered it.

“If you let me take a picture of you covered in blood I just might. You little cutie,” he nipped at the brunettes locks.

“Bill you're so gross,” the boy laughed but agreed.

“Sure I am Mr. I only take showers when I feel like it.”

“Shut up, I'm a busy boy and it's highly unnecessary to use all those products everyday.”

Bill only mimicked him earning a punch to the shoulder. He laughed and settled him down onto the bar stool chair. He grabbed their meals out from the microwave and set them up nicely. In amusement he found a birthday candle in the open drawer and stick it in between a fortune cookie then placed it onto the island counter. Dipper let out a snort.

“How romantic of you Cipher.”

“Well it is our second time having sex so I only thought,” Bill was caught off when a pair of lips came and went on his.

“I love you.”

“I love you too now let's eat sapling,” Bill laughed and started to feed his Pinetree his meal.

Dipper let out a moan showing that he enjoyed the taste. The blonde laughed again and kept feeding him stealing in some bites of the food here and there for himself. They were two oddballs but they were each others oddballs. Little did they know this week would only bring them even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else fond of lighter burns? Wait what. Don't answer that. heh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Bill? Original Bill. Poor Dipper he's getting beat up this week. Maybe he'll get his revenge one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Dipper can never get a break in my stories. Sorry so Sorry.

It was midnight when and exhausted Dipper Pines finally got ready for bed. He started to tear off his clothes leaving himself only in boxers then walked to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, unwrapping the bloody bandages he put on this morning and opened up the medicine cabinet. The Pines boy dug around until he found a fresh wrap to put around his body. Fixing himself up he headed out of bathroom closing the door behind him. Tomorrow he'd be going back to work at Heated Theme so he'd need as much rest as he could get. When the brunette hit the pillow and covered himself up in a nice warm blanket he let out a long relaxed sigh.

Unfortunately for him after about good ten minutes of tossing and turning he got up growling. Usually when he was this tired he'd be able to knock out cold real quick but tonight seemed different. Heading over to the kitchen the boy started to heat up some milk in a pot. When it started to boil he turned off the stove and poured a glass of warm milk into a glass cup. Dipper dragged his tush over to the couch, flopping down he began to chug down the warm white liquid. Before he could put down the cup he was knocked out cold, liquid splashed all over his face and cup landing on the carpeted floor with a light thud.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey kid wake up!” a familiar voice boomed.

Dipper groaned in pain attempting to hold his head he was quickly stopped by the sound of chains. Opening his eyes the first thing he noticed was a rather dapper looking golden triangle.

“Something the matter Pinetree?” The triangle held up his arm followed by a cane appearing out of nowhere.

“B-Bill?” the boy croaked out, raising a brow in confusion.

“The one and only kid- Whoa! Look at you all beat up thanks to me!” The triangle’s, otherwise known as his boyfriend’s eye squinted into a technical shit eating smirk as he pointed at Dipper.

“Well yeah, I did say don't hold back- I'm sorry but why are you a flying dapper tortilla chip?” Dipper tilted his head giving off a cute confused expression.

This only made Bill laugh, as he was leaning back the world around the two shifted making Dipper land on top of him.

“Aahh!! Oof-” Dipper landed on Bill then gasped as he clinged on his noodle arms until Bill shifted back making the world around the two upright once more.

“I forgot you're one of the Dipper's that don't know how to stand in this world.” Bill turned blue.

“One of the Dipper’s? This is some weird lucid dream isn't it? God I'm never drinking milk before bed ever again.”

Bill turned back yellow again letting out a giggle as he shook his sides, “Oh you're such an adorable Pinetree! Let's have some fun!”

Huh.? What does he mean by fun?

The brunettes question was answered when blue flames started to flicker on and off of his wrists and around the ground. The boy flinched expecting it to hurt but it never did. Soon the flickering cold flames formed blue chains. The blue chains were holding his arms up and connecting off somewhere in the darkness while his feet were nailed into the black endless floor. The chains tightened around his wrists making it cut off all blood circulation. The nails dug further into his skin making Dipper scream out hearing his own boned start to crack apart.

“Dorito,” The boy managed to whimper out the safe word he set up with the real life Bill.

“Pinetree we haven't even started, so I'm just going to ignore that,” The triangle flashed red rubbing his eye like if they were his temples.

The yellow triangle floated in front of him glowing pink on and off which led it to glow on for longer until he started to change form, slowly it's noodle limbs grew bigger both in length and thickness. It's triangle shape stretched out to a head and torso with a blink of an eye the flying chip was formed into the Bill he knew and loved. He was wearing black silk gloves, a solid black top hat and bowtie. 

“Bill?” the whisper was barely audible to himself but the blonde he saw in front of him seemed to hear him perfectly fine.

“I know Pinetree I know, I'll relieve you soon just be patient my love,” The blonde gave a bloody smile, eyes flicking into cat-like irises. 

Dipper flinched by his appearance replaying the line that came out of his lips. Relieve him. Relieve. Dipper wasn't turned on, was he? The brunette looked down to see himself limp. As if reading Dipper's thoughts, which he was, Bill snapped his fingers making the boy gasp out.

The boy started to feel hot in his core, the twisting warm sick but not sick feeling built up in the pit of his stomach area, his toes curled up making the nails dig in harder which led to blood oozing out slowly, his thighs started to burn and his chest was pounding fast, his breathing wavered uneven like he ran a marathon, and the tightening in his boxers made Dipper gulp on how bad it felt. He needed relief now!

A chuckle was heard in front to him as he looked up he saw the blonde removing the black gloves with his sharp inhumane teeth. He plopped his top hat on top of Dipper's head and loosened his bow tie but never taking it off. He walked closer to him breathing down against the brunette's face. It made the boy shiver in delight. The man was playing a dangerous game with him in his dream and he liked it. 

Another snap was made making blue flames surround them, each time one of them moved an inch they burned making the contact sizzle marking up their flesh. The boy moaned out from the contact, moving around to feel the pain of the burn. 

“Kid relax, this isn't even my fullest potential,” He ran his cold finger against his jawline scratching up his skin.

Dipper's back arched in delight, “Give me all you got Cipher.”

Bill snapped his fingers making a black riding crop appear in his right hand. He raised it up and smacked it against Dipper’s chest indulging in the pained scream that escaped his lips.

“Keep going, don't hold back!” he gasped, saliva dribbled out from the corner tips of his smile, “Give me more, give me more!!!”

“Such a naughty kitten,” he cackled and brought it down harder a second time. 

Staring at his work he noticed the boy's shaking body already marked up but the wounds he inflicted on his recently appeared on his body more visible. Gripping the crop he brought it back down on the wounded body again, he formed his first name on the boy's chest. Satisfied with this he looked down to see Dipper's erection twitching to be played with. 

Bill licked his lips hungrily as he got down on his knees. The panting boy looked down at him as if getting the idea where he was going with this feeling mildly embarrassed.

“I-I'm not the big like you Bill,” The brunette looked away flustered.

“Pinetree I don't care about your size, as long as you're relieved that's all that matters right now.” Bill reassured as he pulled the boy's boxers down. His erection sprung up smacking the blondes lips. 

Dipper gasped apologizing under his breath, closing his eyes and looking away with embarrassment. Bill only laughed and gave a quick peck on the side. He then patted his leg before placing one hand on his thigh and the other wrapped around the boy's erection, looking up at him he smiled and slowly took in the tip. Swirling his tongue around he coded it in saliva, rubbing his tongue at the slit and dragging it around one final time before pulling away to make a pop sound. This caused the brunette to let out a strangled moan while cursing himself out for enjoying this. 

While Bill did enjoy this he only wanted to hear his Pinetree’s strangled out moans, snapping his fingers once more he had a gag ball strapped into the boy's mouth. The brunettes mind swirled with thoughts which Bill gladly ignored when he overheard the boys muffled whimpers of protesting. 

Again he slid the tip into his mouth but this time he started to pump him up and down, going up from the tip all the way down to the base. He continued this rate while sliding in more of the boys length. He coded his saliva around the erection as a lube to make it slide in easier down his throat. He was halfway there before he got the idea to stroke the tip with his tongue, grinding his teeth lightly on the fragile veins, bobbing his head up and down further he went.

The brunettes gurgled moans grew louder and louder from the blondes actions, the ball gag in his was dripping with saliva and onto the man's hair. Dipper squirmed around, back arching when the man's teeth grinded on his veins, feet moving around making the nails ooze out even more blood quicker. The chains were being tugged at and Dipper lost all feeling in his hands which were making his hands a different color. 

Bill continued to deepthroat his Pinetree, gagging at when it hit the back of his throat to hard. The smacking of skin echoed around the dark room. The corner of Bill's mouth was dripping with pre-cum, he hummed in delight at the taste. Sucking on him harder he stroked faster hoping the boy would cum soon. Dipper gasped closing his eyes and moved around more agitated trying to warn Bill he was close. Reading the boy's mind Bill pressed further, pushing him in and out of his mouth at a faster rate. 

A muffled scream was let out from the boy when he finally came into Bill’s mouth, the blonde swallowed it down as soon as he did. The warm liquid trickled down his throat, as he pulled away be made sure to make a pop sound, licking his lips to taste any of the sticky white liquid that escaped his throat. Flicking his tongue once more on the tip Bill got up and snapped his fingers making a whip appear in his hands and the ball gag disappearing.

Dipper was panting from the load he released, almost looking up to Bill he gulped when he saw the whip burst into flames. He watched as the blonde waltzed over behind him, dragging the whip on the floor, skipping partially there with a best to his step. 

“Once I mark you up I'll let you go so you can wake up kid,” the man said darkly as he dragged the whip upward on his back.

Dipper hissed out at the extreme heat of pain purely out of pleasure. The man raised the whip upward before bringing it down with a grunt. Dipper yelped out, squirming as the chains yank at him to hold him still. Bill brought the whip down on him several times more each time lasting longer and at different angles, the burn turning hotter causing some skin to burn off.

Satisfied with his work Bill nodded in approval when looking at his last name burned onto the boy. Snapping his fingers for the last time he set the boy free. The brunette tugged on his bow tie the second the chains came off, he yanked Bill forward smashing their lips together. Bill shocked by this didn't let himself be fazed for more than a few seconds when he started to kiss back with much more force. Their lips were in sync but sloppy with the saliva lingering around the boy's lips and the man's lips slippery from the brunette’s cum. 

The man pulled away looking down at the string of saliva and cum connected to them. He chuckled and slurped up the liquid, wiping off the remains from his mouth and licking around the brunettes lips. He then started to kiss down his jawline and onto his neck taking small nibbles at the flesh before him. He moved towards the boy's soft patch of skin and bit into it sucking and licking over it repeatedly. The male moaned out his name tugging at the bow tie, tilting his head to the side as much as possible making the top hat fall to the floor.

Bill pulled away looking at this Pinetree up and down, “I'll visit you again. If the real Bill asks just say I paid a visit,” he chirped.

“What do you mean Bill?”

The world around them was starting to crack and the smiling Bill before him started to fade. Before he knew it Dipper was falling down screaming his lungs out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper gasped waking up while jolting out of the couch crashing down onto the carpet floor and bumping heads onto the glass cup. The impact cracked the glass digging shards into the poor boys skull. The brunette hissed in pain accidentally biting on his tongue enough to draw out blood as he came into his pants. The mixed reactions caused the boy to wail in pain but also moan from relief. What the hell was happening to him? Dipper didn't know what he dreamt of but he knew he wasn't ever going to drink milk before bed. Looking at the clock he saw it was 7am, time to get ready for work but first he had to clean up the mess. Boy today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I felt so many tingles when Dipper got hurt. My face is warm I need sleep asap.


	4. Day Four: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill visits Dipper during work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short but I'm not good at dirty talk

It was 10:30 by the time Dipper Pines made it to work. He was running very late, about an hour and a half late, to his job at Heated Theme. Gladly his manager wasn't in today so the other employee working the shift with him swiped him in when it was his time.

“I'm so sorry I'm late, I swear it'll never happen again,” he panted as he made it inside the store quickly rushing to the counter.

“It's alright man I owe you anyways for treating me to lunch last week,” the black haired employee shrugged.

“Yeah but still I'm sure rush hour came by today and it is not fun being alone in it,” he looked down.

“Oh relax, your boyfriend came in and helped me out so all you have to do for now is restock,” his coworker waved him off.

“Boyfriend-? B-Bill,” The brunette walked off to the back with a plumped red face thinking about his dream last night.

When he woke up in the morning he was covered in blood not to mention his feet ached badly like if a nail really did go through them. The boy also noticed his jawline was scratched up making him put on some make up his sister left if she ever needed it. Plus he noticed Bill's name was plastered front and back on his body. Maybe his body was telling his mind last night on what Bill labeled him with. Either way it made the brunette flustered knowing his boyfriend was so rough and never held back.

Pulling Dipper out of his thoughts his phone buzzed off. Forgetting he had it in his pocket the boy unzipped the vest and reached for it inside.

Show me your Big Dipper

Bill! I'm at work right now.  
Also thanks for helping Indigo out when I wasn't there.

You would've done the same if I was working alone  
Anyways back to what I wanted. It never stopped you from sending me your Big Dipper.

I'm restocking Bill

The male pines twin shoved his phone back into his vest and zipped it up. He headed into the back of the store and opened up the back room. Coming out with several boxes he began to open them up at the counter. Laying down the merchandise he quickly started to put them in their designated areas.

“Hey pine tree, hey Indie.” a voice rang through the store.

“Bill what are you doing here?” the brunette looked up from his folding while his coworker just waved.

“Just watching my boyfriend,” work a devious grin was on his lips.

“Mm-hmm. Now what are you really here for?” the boy crossed his arms.

“Oh darn you caught me. I'm here to stargaze but to be exact I'm here to see the big dipper.” the man winked.

“B-Bill!” the boy screeched causing customers who lingered in to look over their way.

“I want to taste the milky way.” the man winked.

The boy face palmed and made a strangled groan, “Bill go back to work,” he mumbled in the palm of his hand.

“Hmmm now that's too boring,” Bill followed Dipper to the back of the store and watched him as he folded the band T-shirts.

“It's not fun over here either so go,” he brushed him off.

“I'll go if you suck on something,” the blonde wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist from the back and rested his chin on his shoulder while whispering seductively.

The brunette felt chills run down his spine, he wanted to snap at him but couldn't when Bill started to lick the outer shell of his ear. He ran his tongue up and down, flicking it towards his earlobe, the man then started to bite on the shell, moving down to suck on dangling taper the boy had on his ear. All while Bill was doing this he was palming his boyfriend through his jeans. 

Dipper was holding back moans and glancing around to make sure no one was watching. He started to grind his rear on his boyfriend's crotch earning a small grunt to escape from his lips.

“Suck on my finger like you'd suck on my dick,” The man pressed his index finger onto the boy's lips.

Dipper opened up and and took in the length of his finger pushing it in and out letting it slide against his tongue, he swirled it around and brought it out with a pop. The blondes hand snaked upward and started to choke the brunette, breathing in his coconut scented hair he grinded his erection into his rear with more force.

“You like this Dipper? My hand strangling your delicate pale neck while I grind on your sweet little ass?”

The boy breathed out trying to respond only to close his eyes and manage a small nod. The man hummed in response shoving his finger back into the boy's mouth. He felt Dipper whimper out and suck roughly onto his finger, he quickly released his neck to let him breath a little bit better and unzip his pants. The blonde quickly moves his hand into his boxers and stroked his shaft up and down earning moans from the brunette. He slides a cock ring around his shaft and begins to pump.

“Mr. Cipher this feels so good, don't stop you're making me hard,” the brunette takes out the finger in his mouth and makes the blondes hand once more wrap around his neck.

Getting the idea Bill give his neck a squeeze making Dipper gasp out in delight. Bill leans into his ear and starts to whisper.

“Oh so you like it when I do this,” Bill grinds himself into Dipper’s ass, “and this,” he pumps faster making the smacking of skin a bit more audible to whoever is nearby, “what about this?” he gives his neck another squeeze earning slight coughing sounds from his boyfriend. 

The pre-cum that's slipping out from Dipper only proves his desires are being answered. Letting out small gasps and moans in response he forgets about where he is and loses control in his state of pure bliss. The ecstasy takes control as he rocks his hips forward wanting to release. Bill isn't having it though he wants to push him a little further.

Taking his chances he sits down on the floor from where they're at and brings down his boyfriend with him, propping him on his lap to face him he continues with running his hand up and down using the other to swirl around the tip. He leans forward and plants a kiss on the boy's lips. 

“Mr. C-Cipher,” Dipper muffles out into the kiss, eyes lidded with lust and his breathing slow his heart pounding with excitement.

“Just hang on a little more Pinetree,” Bill whispers when pulling back a bit, he plants one last kiss before moving onto his neck.

He starts to kiss around it biting here and there to hear his moans, it sends Bill's mind to spiral out of control. He kisses the boy under his chin nipping at him and kisses around his jawline he feels a scratch on it but keeps on moving, sucking on his neck he scrapes his Adam's apple with his sharp teeth. He continues onward running his fingers on the veins of Dipper's shaft.

He starts to bite down on his soft soft, shifting his hands around the cock ring and pulling it out, giving it a few more strokes before Dipper's shaft squirts out cum onto both of their chests. A gasp escapes the boy's lips earning a few glances to the back of the store but no one noticing them on the floor. 

“B-Bill I'm sorry,” he looks up at his boyfriend in embarrassment. 

The blonde only chuckles in response, “At least I get a souvenir for visiting the Big dipper. The milky way experience was quite pleasurable,” This earned him a scowl and a push from the boy.

Zipping up his pants and getting up Dipper reached out and helped his boyfriend up. The cum fell onto the floor making Dipper even more embarrassed and more so mortified.

“I've got this,” Bill yanked off his v-neck and cleaned up the floor then went to the clothing rack and picked out two graphic band tees.

“Bill what are you?” the brunette was answered when Bill slipped on one of the tees.

“Exactly what it looks like Pinetree,” the blonde smiled and went to go help him take off his own shirt.

Dipper gladly let him and even change him into the new tee he picked out, “What did you pick out anyways?”

“Well if you let me take a picture of us by the backroom mirror you'll see,” he looked hopeful at his boyfriend.

“Yeah sure,” he shrugged and smiled.

Both went to the back room to see their shirts went each other. Bill wearing, The Jester, and Dipper wearing, The Bat.

“I better be the bat.”

“Well who else would be my bat?” Bill kissed Dipper and took the picture.

“Mmm I think the boy in the mirror right now would be the bat.” Both chuckled at the small joke and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally posted this a minute before 12am

**Author's Note:**

> Was that considered rough sex? Sorry if it's short I'll try to make the others longer... Ha! Get it? Sorry.


End file.
